1. Field of the Invention
This patent relates to a decorative system comprising one or more fasteners and interchangeable mating connectors that may be used to link to the fasteners, to other elements or to each other. More particularly, this invention relates to a versatile, clamshell-type fastener of which one or more can be combined with various connectors to create jewelry items (including but not limited to necklaces, bracelets, earrings, rings, watches and cufflinks); decorate non-jewelry fashion items (including but not limited to shoes, handbags, wallets and garments); or decorate any other item where interchangeable aesthetics and/or function are desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of fasteners have been devised for use exclusively with jewelry pieces and, more specifically with necklaces and bracelets only. For example, Mangano U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,260 discloses a clamshell type fastener for connecting the two ends of a strand of pearls or the two ends of a chain necklace. The fastener comprises hooks 72, 74 mounted inside the fastener for receiving the loop ends 22 of the pearl strand. The two covers may be held together in the closed position by magnets.
Giannis et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,036 discloses another clamshell type fastener for use with jewelry chains. The fastener includes multiple “anchors” 34, 36, 37 located on the inside of the fastener for receiving the loop ends of the jewelry chain. The two covers of the fastener may be closed (locked together) by a conventional hasp 30 and knob 32.
McCullough U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,583 discloses still another hinged fastener, this one comprising multiple, symmetrically arranged posts located within the fastener. By wrapping a jewelry chain around the posts inside the fastener the “hanging length” of the chain can be changed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fastener and connector system that is versatile enough to be used as part of a jewelry item, yet where the fastener's use is not limited to application in necklaces and bracelets.
It is a further object of the present invention to enable the interchangeability of not only one, but also multiple, bead strands or jewelry chains.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fastener and connector system that can also be used as a decorative (or functional) attachment to or component of non-jewelry items such as shoes, handbags, wallets, garments or the like.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a fastener and connector system that can be used in or on any other item that can benefit from interchangeable aesthetics (or functions) and/or aesthetics (or functional) updating, such as household goods, picture frames and albums, decorative hardware, toys and any other item that can benefit from changes and/or updates without replacement of the item in its entirety.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fastener or fasteners that can be used with interchangeable connectors.
Another object of the invention is to provide a clamshell type fastener that can be used as the decorative feature of a jewelry item or other item either singly or in tandem with other decorative fasteners.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fastener that can be used with an already manufactured jewelry item such as a brooch or pendant.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.